I Hate Everything About You
by BritishGentleman
Summary: A song-fic (First one ever sorry if it sucks) FrUk, France and England think about how although they hate each other they also love each other. boyxboy dont like don't read. Story is better than this summary (I hope) please R&R :) T for language


I Hate Everything About You

England was normally a solitary person, hence his lovely spell of isolation. But no matter how much the Brit insisted that he loved being alone, he always wished to have at least one person in his company. Today, that one person is France. "Why the bloody hell are you here frog," England asked, annoyed, "don't you have some poor virgin to molest or something?"

_**Every time we lie awake… After every hit we take… Every feeling that I get… But I still don't miss you yet**_

"How rude Angleterre, I only came bearing gifts~" France gave his usual shit eating smirk, holding up a bottle of red wine triumphantly. England scowled, his eyebrows furrowing into a V shape.

England took the bottle from France's hand, "I'm not going to let you get me drunk damn it! Lousy tosser!" he threw the bottle against the ground, causing it to shatter and angry stomps from the ceiling made the hotel room tremble slightly.

_**Every roommate kept awake…**____**By every sigh and scream we make**__**… **__**All the feelings that I get**__**… **__**But I still don't miss you yet**_

France's eye twitched irritably, even though he hadn't done anything he was already getting yelled at, it was like this all the time. Sometimes he just wished it wouldn't be like this. He stood swiftly; "Fine, maybe I should leave rosbif!" he glared into the Brit's eyes challengingly. The Brit met his gaze equally, not faltering on the outside.

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

"Maybe you should sex pixie!" England retorted, fisting his hands at his sides, a vein popping. He shoved thoughts out of his head, right now he was to busy cursing France. France gasped, and raised a hand storming over where Arthur was standing; he shut his eyes quickly, waiting for the sting. When it didn't, he slowly opened his eyes, confused. He gasped at France's expression, tears streamed down the Frenchmans face.

_**I hate everything about you… why do I love you? I hate everything about you… Why do I love you?**_

France put down the hand, and shook his head, "Why do we fight all the time Angleterre? Do you hate me that much?" England didn't answer; he was too baffled to put coherent sentences together.

_**Every time we lie awake**__**… **__**After every hit we take**__**… **__**Every feeling that I get**__**… **__**But I haven't missed you yet**_

"I-I… it's not my fault." England replied, silenced and confused. 'Why do I suddenly feel horrible, what's happening to me, this has never happened before!?' France bit his lip and laughed, throwing back his head to hide his tears for a second.

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

"Right, I forgot, L'Angleterre has no emotions except anger and hatred." France said bitterly. He wanted to so badly rip out his precious golden locks of hair. He felt so defeated, so lonely… so empty.

_**I hate everything about you**__**… **__**Why do I love you**__**? **__**I hate everything about you**__**… **__**Why do I love you?**_

"France, why are you so upset," England asked, his throat dry, "why do you suddenly care about the amount of time we spend fighting?"

_**Only when I stop to think**__**… **__**About you, I know**__**… **__**Only when you stop to think**__**… **__**About me, do you know?**_

France smiled sadly, "Like you don't already know Angleterre. You laugh at me don't you, I must look so pathetic, so weak, the great France. So pitiful, just think Angleterre, you could kill me now. You'd like that wouldn't you? Finally, your enemy would be dead, and you'd never have to see me again. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Arthur clenched his teeth, "Listen frog, I'm only going to say this once so listen up damn it." He let out a sigh, "I don't exactly… um hate you per say."

"Quoi?"

_**I hate everything about you**__**… **__**Why do I love you**__**? **__**You hate everything about me**__**… **__**Why do you love me?**_

__"It's fairly simple frog, I thought an idgit like you would know by now." England said coyly, attempting to contain himself. He looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was losing his sanity.

_**I hate**__**! **__**You hate!**____**I hate!**____**You love me!**_

"I don't understand L'Angleterre." France said quietly, shuffling his feet; his hands behind his back, his stomach in knots.

England lifted his head and gave a small smile, _**"I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"**_

France teared up, and sniffed, "Angleterre… I-I…"

"You what?"

France kissed the Brit chastely with a small smile on his face, "Je t'aime, mais je vous hais en même temps. Donc, nous sommes finalement même, Arthur." England smiled brightly, the sunlight playing across his features. Although the two of them sometimes hated each other, they found love in mixed in there, and they were happy to say the least.

_**A/N: Hey guys BritishGentleman here. Sorry for really slow updates, this is to prove I'm alive. I'm working on my two chapter fanfics. They will be done soon I promise, I'm so sorry! I love all of you! Please don't kill me! I apologize if translations or phrases are wrong, please correct me and I will fix them. Song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three-Days Grace.**_

_**Translations**_

_**French-**_

_**Angleterre/ L'Angleterre- England**_

_**Rosbif- roast beef (I'm not kidding, that's seriously what the translation is. **__**Idk why!)**_

_**Quoi- what?**_

_**Je t'aime, mais je vous hais en même temps. Donc, nous sommes finalement même, Arthur.- **__**I love you, but I hate you at the same time. **__**So we are **__**finally**__** even, Arthur.**_

_**English Terms- **_

_**Tosser- term of abuse for masturbator **_

_**Idgit- basically idiot but British version**_


End file.
